Danganronpa: Despair
by TDIfanatic
Summary: When the survivors of the first three killing games are brought back to fight one last time as the 80th class of Hope's Peak Academy. Who will rise to the challenge, and most importantly, Who will survive? (Mature aspects, subject to change.)


**Hello!**

 **A/N: Please note that this takes place in an alternate universe/timeline, where the Killing games were as such, killing games. So the majority of SDR2- Dead, not comatose. Okay? Is this understandable. However, the SDR2 cast were still comatose after the game, but two survived, as hinted. Also, Spoilers regarding Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony.**

 **also queen junko is alive k bye**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Junko Enoshima, The Super High School Level Fashionista. Junko Enoshima, the Enchantress of Despair._

 _She's back._

 _no_

 _no_

 _no_

I screamed in Agony. Rusty, corroding chains held me pinned to the cold, cobbled walls. I grunted callously and flailed within my confinements.

"Ah, Hajime Hinata!" An annoying voice cheered, her high pitched voice striking straight through him. "We're all present!"

Junko looked down vacantly at her wrist, "Class like, starts in fifteen minutes!" She giggled in glee. Junko stood tall above the waist. She had a dashing hourglass figure, and haunting blue eyes. Her familiar Strawberry pink hair flowed down to her back, encased in two tight pigtails, secured with two pins, shaped like Monokuma. With a flash, and the sound of heels on hard floor, she dashed out of the room, laughing maniacally. The chains were freed with a click, and I began to regain my posture.

I was dazed. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with Fear, Anger. No, Despair. Seeing the Ultimate Analyst with my own, two eyes, shocked me. I thought- I thought she died. Just seeing her in person, created an aura of intimidation. I snapped back into reality, and gazed around the room. We were in a Hall. A sports hall?

I froze as i heard screaming from the other end of the room, tremendous sobs, echoing around the vicinity of the room, as people tried to comfort the girl.

"Asahina, Asahina!" A young boy yelled, shaking the girl, "We need to stay focused!" He clicked, "We did it once, we can do it again!"

* * *

 **MAKOTO NAEGI**

 **ULTIMATE HOPE**

* * *

The boy gave the scared girl his Grey jacket, and comforted the poor soul. He had unkempt brown hair, and a little ahoge. He stood there in his vest, hands comforting the shoulders of the Girl.

 _Super High School Level Hope?_

I winced

I rushed over to aid the two, Is she hurt? She lay against the wall, shaking violently, She had silky brown hair, in a single ponytail. A few meters away from her lay a red jacket, which i assumed was hers. Tears cascaded down her tan skin, and her brown eyes glimmered in the low light.

* * *

 **AOI ASAHINA**

 **ULTIMATE SWIMMER**

* * *

I ambled over to the two, concerned. I extended a hand, and helped the slobbering girl up.

"T- Thank You" The girl spluttered, leaning forward and crying on my shoulder, she squeezed me tightly. I stepped back abruptly, and introduced myself.

"I'm Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you." I gave a solemn smile, outstretching my hand for the girl to shake. She wiped her nose on her sleeve, and returned the favour.

"I'm Aoi Asahina." She smiled, as she started to become happy once more, she giggled slightly, and i turned to face the boy beside her. I went to introduce myself, but he eagerly beat me to it,

"Makoto Naegi!" He shouted loudly, grabbing my hand and thoroughly shaking it. I was a bit taken aback at how cheery he was, in a situation like this. I cracked a smile, and turned around. A girl with lilac hair walked towards Asahina, Naegi and I.

"Kyoko!" The two gasped and paraded the girl. She gave a repented laugh and spoke.

"Aoi, Makoto. You're here too?" She questioned, tilting her head on an axis. She noticed me in the corner of her eyes, and swiftly turned around. Her pale eyes connected with mine. We gazed indefinitely at each other. I smiled nervously.

"Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Hajime Hinata."

Kirigiri outstretched a hand, encased in a leather glove. We exchanged a handshake and departed. I pondered.

 _These people all know eachother?_

* * *

 **KYOKO KIRIGIRI**

 **ULTIMATE DETECTIVE**

* * *

"Super High School Detective, huh?" I chuckled. I should have known.

"What!" A small girl chuntered as she pranced around me. She wore a distinguished black witches hat, and shoulder length red hair. "Saihara is the only detective around here!" She chuckled, "I mean, i could be a detective too, anything is possible with my magic!"

"Magic?" I stuttered, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Himiko Yumeno's the name!"

* * *

 **HIMIKO YUMENO**

 **ULTIMATE MAGICIAN**

* * *

"I see." I chuckled, as Yumeno was approached by another unfamiliar female. She had a red skirt, shirt, and knee-length socks, with red hair ties keeping her hair in twintails.

"Yumeno." She said softly, "Are you going to help Me and Saihara get out of this room?" She queried. Yumeno nodded, and followed the girl.

* * *

 **MAKI HARUKAWA**

 **ULTIMATE CAREGIVER**

* * *

"Caregiver?" I snarked cockily. The girl elegantly turned with poise and raised her brows,

"And your talent is?" She furrowed her face tight,

"Um.. Super High School Level Hope.." I trailed off,

"Last time i checked, being Hopeful wasn't a talent" she scoffed, "At least i didn't have to get lucky to join the school, after all, You're just an ordinary boy"

"How do you know?" I inquired, shifting uncomfortably. She pulled out a tablet from her back pocket, before turning her back.

 _An e-handbook?  
_

I watched the pair trail over to a large, bolted door, and join a young boy investigating the door. He looked busy, so i decided to avoid him. I looked down at my handbook and searched for the boy,

* * *

 **SHUICHI SAIHARA**

 **ULTIMATE DETECTIVE**

* * *

I continued to search through the E-handbook. There was only one section unlocked, 'Students'. I shuddered, we can't be doing this again.

 _Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi Soda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

I gasped as i read the four names off the agenda. I frantically turned and dashed towards the other end of the Hall, where i could see a cluster of familiar faces chatting calmly. I eagerly rushed over, before almost crashing into a massive teen,

"Woah, Dude!" He shouted, taken aback, but with a somewhat delayed reaction

* * *

 **YASUHIRO HAGAKURE**

 **ULTIMATE CLAIRVOYANT**

* * *

I ignored the man, and made my way towards the group, but was yet again interupted.

"In a rush?"

I froze.

 _i recognise this person? I swear i do! I know it!_

"Hello?" The boy deadpanned, sighing and waving a hand in front of my face

I flustered.

The man scowled and clicked his fingers.

"Fukawa!" He snapped

* * *

 **BYAKUYA TOGAMI**

 **ULTIMATE AFFLUENT PROGENY**

* * *

 **TOKO FUKAWA**

 **ULTIMATE WRITING PRODIGY**

* * *

"Yes Togami!" A Girl with purple hair cooed, slobbering at the mouth. She skated over to him like a dog, and cupped her hands, slouched over.

 _Togami? He's the real Byakuya!_

"Sit straight, don't be so pathetic." He growled condescendingly.

I turned to face the people i'd grown to love and was making my way when-

"Hajime!" A girl screamed. Within moments i was knocked to the floor,

* * *

 **SONIA NEVERMIND**

 **ULTIMATE PRINCESS**

* * *

"Sonia!" I chuckled. It was so reassuring seeing some familiar faces. I peered around Sonia'a shoulder, and giggled. I could see Kazuichi and Akane messing aound in the corner of the room, and Fuyuhiko slouched in the corner. I smiled vastly, but my smile turned into a frown.

"This isn't the time to be happy." I sighed, Sonia gasped.

"Why ever not, Hajime?"

"This isn't a reunion." I glanced over at the people i'd grown to love having fun.

"This is life or death." i gulped.

Sonia seethed. She understood.

"Hajime!" Soda cried as he hi-fived me. "What's up?" He asked hand behind his head.

* * *

 **KAZUICHI SODA**

 **ULTIMATE MECHANIC**

* * *

I gulped

"Soda." Sonia whispered, "Don't you understand?"

"What?" He laughed

"The killing game has begun." A voice said, albeit different to Sonia's.

* * *

 **FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU**

 **ULTIMATE YAKUUZA**

* * *

"That bastard" the voice said between breaths, "That bastard... Is making us do this again."

I nodded, solemn.

"I lost Peko last time." Kuzuryuu sniffled, "I wont lose anybody else again."

"Aww, How sweet" Another girl gushed,

"Akane, This isn't the time." I snapped,

"Whoops, sorry" The large girl chuckled.

* * *

 **AKANE OWARI**

 **ULTIMATE GYMNAST**

* * *

"Class should start soon." I gulped.

We'd all become way to familiar to this setting. Around the room lay solemn faces. We all knew what to expect.

 **"Upupupupu..."**


End file.
